


50 Sentences: Clint and Natasha

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Avengers Family, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own The Avengers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Clint and Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Avengers.

  1. **Ring**



She buys an arrow necklace, and when he helps her deal with the stubborn clasp, she tries to keep the feelings at bay by reminding herself he once slipped a ring on another woman’s finger.

  1. **Hero**



He’s never expected her to be a hero, but as she lies on a car with pain shooting through her and a battle raging from every direction, she sees him standing as tall as he can and continuing to fight, and she might never be a hero, but she gets up; to hell if she’ll let this particular hero down when he needs every shred of help he can get.

  1. **Memory**



He remembers the night he didn’t take a kill shot, and out of all the things he hates Loki for, temporarily rendering this memory unimportant is the biggest.

  1. **Box**



He’s constantly helping Natasha carry boxes full of books both into her apartment and over to a nearby bookstore for donation.

  1. **Run**



After Loki, he has the urge to run as far away as possible from everyone, but of course, before he can even begin, Natasha is there asking, “Where are we going?”

  1. **Hurricane**



She arrives with a bored cat in an overly secure cage and tells him, “I found her under the debris; take her to your animal shelter.”

  1. **Wings**



When the cat breaks her leg trying to jump from the apartment balcony onto Natasha’s car, Clint has to convince Natasha not to hand her over to the scientists to see if it’s possible to give a cat wings.

  1. **Cold**



“It’s below zero outside; I’m not coming onto you, Barton,” she snaps when she drags him onto the bed, pushes him under the covers, and rolls him over on top of her.

  1. **Red**



Bruce gives her an unsympathetic look when she tries to explain about the red she can never completely get off her ledger and says, “However highly you think of him, he’s done regrettable things, too; stop using your past as an excuse for not even trying to see if the two of you could work.”

  1. **Drink**



For reasons only they know, neither will touch sake.

  1. **Midnight**



When Natasha and Steve spend a good thirty minutes debating whether the cat is midnight or jet black, Clint quietly tells her, “Don’t worry, you’ve definitely found your human.”

  1. **Temptation**



“I’m tempted to,” she tells Banner, “but if he is interested in more, just because I can’t judge him- that doesn’t mean he’ll be able to love me the same way he does now once he truly realises who exactly he’s sharing his body with.”

  1. **View**



Steve wonders how Hawkeye can be so oblivious to Natasha’s feelings, and Tony answers, “His hyperopia isn’t the only thing that causes him to see better from a distance; when it comes to stuff involving himself, he’s too close to the situation to view it objectively.”

  1. **Music**



“And the fact she always listens to songs about jealously and heartbreak when he so much as mentions Mockingbird, what does he think is behind that,” Steve demands.

  1. **Silk**



“She ruined my favourite silk pillow,” she informs him when she drops the cat off at his place at two-something in the morning.

  1. **Cover**



The first time she covers him on a mission she expects him to make a big deal out of it, but all he does is grin, squeeze her hand, and declare, “I owe you big, Nat.”

  1. **Promise**



“You once promised you’d kill me if I ever became compromised,” he says.

  1. **Dream**



“I don’t care how many bad dreams you have or how badly your conscience bothers, you will never get me to apologise for knocking you out and saving your life,” is her calmly bitter retort.

  1. **Candle**



“I don’t understand how you can just light a candle for those agents I helped kill and go on as if I didn’t!”

  1. **Talent**



“Putting aside the fact it _wasn’t_ your fault, I guess it’s the same talent you have or had; remember, you knew some of the terrible things I did when you spared my life, trusted me with yours, and defended me to everyone who expressed doubts about my ability to even understand good, let alone do it.”

  1. **Silence**



The heavy silence is finally broken when he reaches over, pulls her down next to him, and says, “I defended you to everyone who didn’t see how good you are, Natasha, and if I ever need to again, I will.”

  1. **Journey**



“When you decided to change, Barton was a big part of both you making that decision and your efforts to implement it, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to accept that him working through what Loki did to him might be a journey he needs to take without you,” Coulson tells her with unbearable sympathy.

  1. **Fire**



He didn’t say anything when she enlisted him to help install child gates on her balcony, but when she enlists him to help her install them on her fireplace, he says, “Seriously, Nat, I think it’s time you name the cat.”

  1. **Strength**



He doesn’t see how strong he truly is, and she wishes he did, just as she doesn’t see how truly strong she is, and he wishes she did.

  1. **Mask**



They both think the strength they show to the outer world is just a mask to hide the things they don’t want others to see.

  1. **Ice**



_Ice running through her veins_ , they say, and she waits for someone to notice how almost unbearably warm the room becomes whenever Clint makes any sort of physical contact with her.

  1. **Fall**



When Hawkeye was warned not to fall for Black Widow, he was insulted; when Clint realised he’d fallen for Natasha, he barely managed not to round on various people and demand, “Why didn’t you see this happening and, at least, warn me?”

  1. **Forgotten**



“If you think he’d forget who you are, who the person he’s trusted implicitly and called one of his closest friends for years is, if the two of you have sex, you’ve either forgotten who he is or have never truly known him,” Bruce informs her.

  1. **Dance**



During her first year at S.H.I.E.L.D., he takes her to her favourite ballet on her birthday.

  1. **Body**



She notices he tends to judge the people who exchange money for sex harshly but often views those who trade sex for money and those agents who utilise honey traps rather neutrally, and she wonders what his thought process is and how this knowledge makes her feel.

  1. **Sacred**



Clint has had one-night stands in the past, but in general, sex is something sacred to him, and no matter how much he trusts her and how close they are, there’s no denying she’s destroyed, tainted, and made a mockery of sacred things in the past.

  1. **Farewells**



They’re temporarily reassigned when she’s chosen to help Steve adapt to S.H.I.E.L.D., and they say their farewells by staying up together all night and hugging tightly in the morning.

  1. **World**



“She went from Russia to India to New York when he was taken by Loki; if she’d gone to China, too, would that have clued him in,” Steve demands.

  1. **Formal**



Most of S.H.I.E.L.D. stop characterising her as a formal person when she kicks Agent Barton out of his chair and furiously signs something at him during a high clearance strategy meeting.  

  1. **Fever**



_I’ve adopted the cat_ , she finally admits when she and Clint are sitting in the emergency animal clinic at 12:09 a.m. and listening to the veterinarian explain what needs to be done to bring the fever down.

  1. **Laugh**



Part of Agent Barton’s argument for giving Black Widow a chance is, “And she’s funny, sir; she made me laugh so hard when she told this joke about…”

  1. **Lies**



They’ve never warned the other not to lie to them, but somehow, they both know they’d be making the biggest mistake in their life if they ever did.

  1. **Forever**



“S.H.I.E.L.D. just wasn’t meant to last forever; that doesn’t mean it didn’t for a long time,” she says when he expresses his guilt about bringing her into Hydra’s clutches.

  1. **Overwhelmed**



She comes too close to entering Loki’s cell, beating him with his sceptre, and screaming, “ _He’s the stupid idiot who, on top of everything he’s done over the years, has been captured by you; he should have killed me, but he didn’t, and I’ve been hearing that I’d turn on him and potentially destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. for years, and the truth is, if him killing me would have spared him from you, I would go back and pull the trigger on myself, and to hell if he’d consider that me actually turning on him, so, I don’t know if you’d call that love, but just give him back to me, because, the world out there, no, I can’t justify bargaining him for it, but **my** world, yes, yes, I can, give him back!_

  1. **Whisper**



They sign furtively much in the same way children secretly whisper during boring meetings.

  1. **Wait**



“And you might not be able to wait for him to get through the journey,” Coulson continues.

  1. **Talk**



“I’ve been talking to Agent Barton,” Fury tells her, “and he’s insistent you be given a chance to work for us.”

  1. **Search**



“We’ve been searching for a full-time partner for him for a long time; maybe he’s finally found one in you.”

  1. **Hope**



His puzzled, “Tash,” finally allows the painful tightness around her heart to loosen slightly, and she uses the stronger, faster, steadier beat to give her the strength to deliver a harder blow.

  1. **Eclipse**



“Perhaps, a better question is: How has Hawkeye been able to eclipse the fact she’s owned his heart for numerous years from her,” Thor interjects.

  1. **Gravity**



“Nat, I really don’t think an antigravity suit is a good idea, either,” Clint says after he’s finally talked her out of seeing if the scientists could genetically modify the cat with wings.

  1. **Highway**



After the Battle of New York, they spend hours helping scour the highways for both the dead and survivors.

  1. **Unknown**



“The weaknesses of the Black Widow are unknown,” Agent Barton is told.

  1. **Lock**



They test the child gates to make sure they stay locked in place.

  1. **Breathe**



He lowers the arrow aimed at her, and they both let out a breath.


End file.
